


"Have you ever imagined of killing your brother?"

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, hate towards God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "Have you ever imagined of killing your brother?"Yeah... He had worded it in a weird way.He was the intrusive thoughts, after all.Sure, Thomas wasn't suicidal. Just like he didn't like thinking about murder and all that good stuff. But Remus liked both of those things.





	"Have you ever imagined of killing your brother?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [prompt idea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512872) by lance-alt. 

> warnings: suicidal thoughts mention, self-harm innuendos, scars mention, suicide mention, self-deprecating thoughts, swearing, death mention
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187267938144/i-am-surprised-to-have-actually-written-something

_"Have you ever imagined of killing your brother?"_  
  
Yeah... He had worded it in a weird way.  
  
He was the intrusive thoughts, after all.  
  
Sure, Thomas wasn't suicidal. Just like he didn't like thinking about murder and all that good stuff. But Remus liked both of those things.  
  
'You are what you eat'?  
Well, even if he wasn't a deodorant yet, he had passed a lot of time reading stories and other things about people killing themselves simply out of curiosity. He didn't know he would have actually been thinking about doing it too and having scars, one day.  
  
Though, probably it was already written in God's book of life and those were signals he had gotten to... Yeah, why would God want to help him live? That mother fucker wanted to let him know about it all so the dark side could be prepared for that day.  
  
Also, ha, he knew no one was going to miss him! And... yes, he already had decided the date. His birthday, so, in case someone did care about him, he would be mourned just on that fucking day and be forgotten again for the rest.  
  
You know what? They wouldn't even notice him gone! Ugh, why was he thinking about what they would do? He didn't care! They din't care, so he didn't care!  
  
Just one thing- person was holding Remus back from doing it. But, now, with the confirmation of him hating him too...  
  
He meant nothing to Thomas. A part of himself he really wished he didn't have.  
  
Remus liked being suicidal, though. It was... It was beautiful. That feeling of doing anything without having to think about that car that was so near at hitting you. That blade that became your best friend. A kind of happiness. A smile always on his face when death was near.  
  
And what? Dying without pain was impossibile? Pills too! Haha! He knew that already! But pain was beautiful. Wasn't that the best part of dying?  
  
...  
  
_\- 169 days_

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/187267938144/i-am-surprised-to-have-actually-written-something


End file.
